redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 31
Season 31 was a Reddit Roblox Survivor season that took place on Friday, December 1st, 2017 at 8:00 PM EST. It was won by Paola by a vote of 8-1-0 over Sammy (sammysosatv) and Kyle (ikaganine). This was Paola's first win in 3 trips to the FTC, and it was the first FTC for both Sammy and Kyle. She was one of the largest winners by margin of victory to date. The season was marked with a lot of close votes and several rock draws. Many new players were able to get far, such as Flak, who got 4th, and Ian, Elle, and Maiq all made the merge as well. Josh's own (biased) summary of S31: Josh (guitarsngames) was a fan favorite, finishing in 5th place. After being in the majority on Aegis pre-swap, he was swapped into a 6-2 minority. Jade (Halimonroe) and Paola flipped, sending the tribe to rocks, and placing Josh in the newfound majority. Following that tribal council, Josh found a Hidden Immunity Idol back at camp. From there, Josh took the majority alliance into the merge, easily dominating the votes through the final 10. At the final 9, there was a major shift in numbers. Not wanting to go home in the same placement as in his first season, and hearing from his closest ally, Kyle, that his name was on the block, he played his idol on himself, negating three votes. The result was a 3-3-3* vote. It has been disputed whether this idol play was correct, or it should have been held on to. At the final 8, the vote was yet again tied (3-3-1-1), and was the first of the season's three rock draws that Josh was not immune for. Josh lost Tatem (TTGuy), one of his allies, to the rock draw. At the final 7, Josh orchestrated arguably the season's most memorable blindside. One of the favorites to win the season, and one of Josh's close allies, was Jade, who possessed the Legacy Advantage. Not wanting to allow Jade to reach the final 5, Josh turned the entire tribe on Jade, eliminating her in a 6-1 vote. The following tribal, the final 6, Josh eliminated another of his allies, ChocolateLab, in a 3-2-1 vote. At the final 5, it was clear that Josh was a threat in front of the jury - so much so that the winner, Paola, later commented that Josh would "beat me 100000%." Sensing this, Josh's allies chose to blindside him, as he failed to win his third immunity of the season. Josh was voted out in a 3-1-1 vote. In the finale, Josh cast his vote for Paola to win the title of Sole Survivor. Josh received the 6th most votes in Roblox Survivor history through the course of the season - 18. Season 31 Voting History 18th: Andy 5-4 (Andy-Farrah) 17th: Judd 5-3 (Judd-Farrah) 16th: GenericDino 4-4 (Filthy-Josh) Not unanimous: GenericDino draws the white rock 15th: Panda 5-3 (Panda-Farrah) 14th: Carly 6-1 (Carly-Farrah) 13th: Filthy 5-2 (Filthy-Josh) 12th: Ian 8-2-2 (Ian-Josh-Jade) 11th: Maiq 9-1-1 (Maiq-Tatem-Josh) 10th: Farrah 6-2-1-1 (Farrah-Flak-Jade-Tatem) 9th: Elle 3-3-3* (Flak-Sammy-Josh) used a hidden immunity idol Not unanimous: Elle drew the white rock 8th: Tatem 3-3-1-1 (Chocolate Lab-Sammy-Josh-Flak) Not unanimous: Tatem drew the white rock 7th: Jade 6-1 (Jade-Chocolate Lab) 6th: Chocolate Lab 3-2-1 (Chocolate Lab-Josh-Flak) 5th: Josh 3-1-1 (Josh-Pao-Kyle) 4th: Flak 2-2 (Flak-Pao) Flak eliminated with the Firemaking Challenge 3rd: Kyle (0) 2nd: Sammy (1) Sole Survivor: Pao (8) Pao wins 8-1-0. Category:Seasons